Freedom
by Rach Mariana
Summary: Se há mortais e deuses,há os que estão entre eles.Mas e se não houvesse o Acampamento para ensiná-los o controle de quem são?Reyna se vê compelida a fugir ao quase matar uma garota.Sem opção,Piper a segue e Jason intromete-se.Do outro lado,Apollo e Percy tentam resolver um estranho caso de violência escolar onde os suspeitos sumiram do mapa,além de um certo semideus vingativo.
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos iniciais: esta fic contém, conteúdo sexual altamente explícito, violência, relações homossexuais e nenhum descaro. =P**

**Se gosta, leia. Se não gosta, nada de insultos ou vou enviar bomba via correio. -.-**  
**Desfrutem. =D**

* * *

Reyna estava farta de sua vida. Aquela escola era uma merda. Aquelas pessoas eram uma merda. Os professores eram um bando de bichinhas regrados. Ela apenas queria um pouco de farra, liberdade, mostrar o dedo do meio para as câmeras e jogar Martini nos circuitos da escola. Ela não se importava em ser pega, sempre saía ilesa. Talvez já houvessem se cansado dela.

Estava deitada em uma rampa do primeiro andar que dava frente a sua sala, no piso de cima. Hora ou outra algum aluno a encarava com inveja por não ser capaz de matar aula na cara dura. Haviam alguns garotos que fingiam ser de outras salas, matando aula também. Ela não falava com nenhum deles, estava concentrada demais ouvindo suas músicas.  
O professor substituto saiu da sala e cumprimentou-a. Ele havia dado aulas para ela uns anos atrás, mas agora não sabia que ela era daquela sala. Se soubesse... Bem, estaria decepcionado. Reyna sempre aparentou ser uma boa garota. Talvez houvesse cansado da fachada e resolveu fazer as merdas abertamente.  
Uma garota chegou ao seu lado, cansada das aulas também. Elas não trocaram palavras nem olhares, apenas suspiraram em uníssono, concordando internamente que a vida era um saco. O professor de sua amiga saiu da sala, procurando por alguém. Reyna levantou-se de um salto e empurrou-a para debaixo da rampa, fugindo para as escadas do outro lado. Enquanto o professor descia, elas subiam para o andar de cima. Esconderam-se no banheiro.  
-Essa foi por pouco. -a garota falou.  
-Você tem que ser mais atenta. -simplesmente respondeu.  
-Eu tenho você pra isso -Reyna deu um meio sorriso irônico. O banheiro era meio estranho por ali. Havia uma parede de mármore ao meio que dividiam as pias e os boxes eram lá no fundo, duas fileiras antepostas que poderiam esconder bem qualquer pessoa. Elas foram para lá.  
Reyna jogou-se no chão e pegou um cigarro do bolso da calça. Estava um dia quente e ela odiava sol. Queria ter sua jaqueta roxa para esconder mais coisas. Como spray de pimenta pra jogar na cara do professor e dizer que ele a estava assediando.  
-Você não deveria fumar. -sua amiga lhe disse. Ela deu de ombros.  
-Você é muita certinha. -respondeu. A garota encolheu-se desfarçadamente, nem Reyna percebeu. Havia aprendido muitas coisas acerca de Reyna. Não coisas pessoais, elas mal se falavam. Mas ainda eram importantes. E algo que lhe salvara a vida fora o lema da retribuição: "Olho por olho, dente por dente, vida por vida". Certo, isto estava no código de Hamurabi, elas aprenderam na aula de história da sétima série, sendo esta a única coisa que Reyna realmente gostou de aprender.  
Ela havia salvo Reyna de uma enrascada feia. A pegaram com uma garrafa de alguma coisa muito alcóolica no banheiro da escola. Ela seria expulsa, então a garota viu a oportunidade perfeita. Ela saiu de um dos boxes e tomou a culpa. Disse que a garrafa era dela e que havia jogado o conteúdo em Reyna para que ela fedesse a álcool, assim sua mãe a impediria de ir na festa de Jason, um cara que ela gostava.  
Ela não gostava de Jason, ela o odiava. E a cara de perplexidade de Reyna foi logo tomada por raiva. Ela era uma boa atriz. Disse que a faria pagar e não se sabe mais o quê, mas logo que todos saíram, ela dera uma piscadela e um sorriso travesso. Algo como "eu te devo muitas, garota". E devia mesmo porque a mãe de Reyna era um sério problema. Era fora capitã do exército em uma guerra no Iraque, uma mulher muito severa. Se Reyna fosse expulsa outra vez, completando quatro escolas diferentes em menos de um ano, ela seria mandada para um colégio militar feminino bem longe de sua casa. Longe de seus amigos e seus esquemas corruptos.  
Sua dívida nunca seria completamente paga por aquela garota.  
A próposito, o nome dela era Piper McLean. Reyna chamava-a de Pips porque significava "flauta" e Piper cantava muito bem. "É apelido de branco pra uma garota não branca", ela defendera-se ao ser encurralada pelas indagações e argumentos de Piper. Sabia que o ego era algo que Piper gostava que alimentassem porque ela se achava uma merda. E um apelido de branco pra alguém não branco era perfeito por ser irônico e ela gostava das ironias de Reyna.  
Já Piper chamava Reyna de Cherry. Era alguma merda francesa melosa. Cereja. E Reyna cheirava morangos. Era irônico também. As duas tinham sua cota de ironia balanceada.  
Era uma garota era estudiosa, mas apesar do que diziam, não era uma boa companhia.  
Seu pai fora morto por bandidos do local, era o chefe do FBI. Desde então, a mãe se recusou a abandonar o lugar que se mudaram temporariamente, apenas pela última tarefa de seu pai. Eles eram absolutamente ricos. Sua mãe era viciada em heroína e não fazia nada além de drogar-se o dia inteiro. Ela dava um cartão de crédito sem limite pra sua filha, como se aquilo fosse alguma recompensa idiota.  
Piper usava e abusava do poder, era apenas uma riquinha. Mas ela salvara o couro de Reyna e desde então, ela vira que havia mais em Pips do que todos viam. Ou não viam.  
Ela tinha descendência franco-chinesa por parte de sua mãe, mas parecia-se muito ao pai. Sua pele era um dourado queimado natural e ela tinha os olhos meio repuxados, apesar disso eram muito grandes. Seu pai era um descendente Cherokee, ou seja, ela era nativo-americana.  
Reyna ás vezes se assustava com os olhos de Piper. Era um marrom chocolate puxado por mel, mas na luz parecia um caleidoscópio, constante mudando a cor. E eles eram tão expressivos... Ela parecia falar tudo com o olhar.  
Elas eram opostos. Piper McLean era indígena. Reyna era ítalo-espanhola. Piper era americana. Reyna era uma imigrante italiana com alguns parentes desprezíveis canadenses que morreram em um incêndio uma semana após ela se mudar. Piper era fluente em francês e ensinava Reyna o suficiente para poderem falar mal de tudo sem que os outros soubessem, porque a garota, riquinha e mimada recebia aulas de francês, latim e espanhol.  
Reyna lhe havia ensinado sotaque italiano. Piper lhe havia ensinado sotaque francês.  
Reyna odiou o francês. Piper achou-a fofa falando italiano.  
Reyna era igualmente rica como Pips, mas sua mãe era a única que a mimava. Ela não tinha um cartão sem limites, mas uma quantia bem alta era depositada todo mês, automaticamente em sua conta. O dinheiro apenas acumulava, visto que ela não comprava nada além de uma roupa de vez e quando com aquela cara de "fui lavada trocentas vezes". Ela não se importava em sair por aí com uma bandana de alguma banda hippie na cabeça e aquela cara de "acabei de acordar" e os olhos "like a panda" porque não havia tirado a maquiagem antes de dormir.  
Piper sempre invejou como Reyna parecia linda sem fazer esforço. Até em um saco de lixo ela ainda se parecia a uma modelo em disfarce. Ela tinha olhos negros piche, típico dos italianos, e cabelos negro azebache que desciam em cascatas volumosas e sedosas até abaixo da cintura. Os cabelos de Piper eram castanhos e grossos, não lisos, mas decentemente comportados e iam até o meio das costas.  
Reyna tinha o rosto angular e com duras expressões. O rosto de Piper tinha bochechas mais volumosas.  
Reyna gostava de comer porcaria. Piper era vegetariana. Reyna gostava de jogar "pegue a bandeira" com seus amigos na rua. Piper jogava tennis. Reyna só vestia roupas rasgadas, estilosamente claro, mas ainda eram rasgadas. Piper vestia-se como uma modelo em passarela. Reyna falava o que via na cabeça. Piper escolhia bem as palavras e só dizia o necessário. Reyna era temperamental. Piper tinha uma rebeldia com classe. Reyna odiava estudar. Piper era a mais inteligente.  
Reyna era a "aborrescente" inconsequente e incorrigível. Piper era o exemplo de filha perfeita, aos olhos de quem não enxergava suas merdas.  
Mas haviam coisas que as duas eram boas: fingiam perfeitamente bem. Além do mais, ambas queriam coisas em comum, como fugir de casa e morar no oeste americano.  
E havia algo pelo qual as duas lutariam: sua liberdade.


	2. Chapter 2

O banheiro não cheirava mal e esse era um bom começo. As duas ficavam ali por horas, ás vezes o dia inteiro. Pagavam alguém pra responder a chamada no lugar delas. Piper normalmente não matava aula, mas professor substituto não passava nada na sala.  
Depois de um longo tempo de reflexão, Piper aceitou o cigarro. Tossiu nas primeiras duas vezes e depois foi se acostumando. Reyna tirou um Jack Daniel's da bolsa e tomou um longe gole. Tinha mais resistência a bebidas, depois de tanto experimentar, assim ela não ficaria bêbada tão fácil. Deu alguns goles para Piper, mas ela já estava ficando meio tonta.  
-Para de tomar isso, Pips. -ela riu com a cara de perdida da garota.  
-Hm, eu gostei. -ela fez uma careta de desagrado quando Reyna tirou a garrafa de sua mão.  
-Tem que se acostumar, China. -ela brincou com a menina. Pips bufou e sentou-se ao lado dela, voltando a tragar o cigarro. Seus olhos nem eram tão puxados assim. -Gostou desse também? -ela afirmou com a cabeça e virou o rosto, encarando Reyna. Seus rostos estavam pertos e a bebida fazia efeito em sua mente. -Hmm, Pips, que tal você se afastar um pouco? Ta calor demas hoje, sabe? -a garota rolou os olhos.  
-Até quando você vai fingir que não quer me beijar? -Reyna riu.  
-Não é fingimento. Você sabe que eu não quero.  
-Então por que beijou aquele dia? -Reyna bufou.  
-Porque estávamos em uma festa, bêbadas, e você queria deixar o Jason puto por achar que eu sou lésbica e ele não teria chances. -Pips deu uma risada alta.  
-Mas ele não teria chances mesmo. -elas riram. -Ele é um idiota. -falaram juntas e voltaram a rir.  
-Você está bêbada, vai se arrepender disso depois.  
-É disso que é feita a minha vida. Arrependimentos. Eu tento ser como você, fazer de tudo um pouco, ser mais livre, não ligar pra o que dizem, mas eu nunca tento o suficiente.  
-Você nao precisa ser igual a mim, Pips. -ele tragou o cigarro e voltou a olhar para o teto do banheiro. -Eu gosto de você assim.  
Elas ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que Pips cansou-se daquilo. Ela puxou o rosto de Reyna e beijou a garota. No começo ela tentou afastar.  
-Pips, eu já falei que... -a língua da garota entrou em sua boca e ela gemeu com o gosto de Reyna. Por falar nisso, tudo cheirava a morangos em Reyna. Era um cheiro bom, um gosto entorpecedor junto ao da bebida. Reyna puxou a garota para o seu colo e afundou a mão em seus cabelos. Logo elas estavam no chão, ofegantes e ávidas por contato. Um ruído mínimo de risada ecoou no banheiro quando a mão de Reyna escorregou para baixo da camiseta da outra e apertou seus seios.  
Ela achou que fosse Pips, mas então notou que havia alguém mais no banheiro. Ela levantou o rosto e deu de cara com alguma garota do terceiro ano que filmava a cena. Levantou-se como se não fosse nada e ajudou Pips a pôr-se de pé.  
-O que está fazendo? -a garota desligou a câmera.  
-Gravando. -Reyna deu um sorriso irônico.  
-Oh, não me diga. Achei que estivesse dançando tango. Por que estava me filmando?  
-Eu vou mostrar pra todo mundo. -Pips riu atrás de Reyna, que pôs as mãos nos bolsos como se estivesse entediada e reacendeu o cigarro.  
-Quem mais está aí? -ela perguntou ao ouvir um barulho. Mais três garotas saíram de dentro dos boxers. Pips costumava chamá-las de "gangue mata barbies".  
O nome dela era Thalia. Ela era a irmã de Jason, o babaca. As outras garotas eram suas fieis seguidoras. Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque e Katie Gardner.  
Annabeth era uma vaca. Hazel era uma garota dócil que ela ainda não havia entendido porque estava com aquelas vadias. Katie só pensava em cereal, não havia muito o que detestar nela.  
-Eu quero que você se ferre. -ela falou com seu tom de "vadia nível mestre".  
-É, assim como você ferrou o Jason. -a outra garota, de cabelos louros falou. Annabeth.  
Reyna lembrou-se de que havia feito um acordo com o diretor. Ela daria provas de que ele usava drogas dentro da escola e em troca não chamariam o seu pai para falar sobre suas "faltas frequentes", ou melhor, suas matanças de aulas.  
-Mesmo? Qual o destino dele? Reabilitação ou cadeia? -ela riu alto. -Ah, isso não importa, porque se você fizer isso, o seu destino será uma cova. -ela rosnou e jogou o cigarro no chão, amassando-o com a bota de couro bem trabalhado com cara de coturno.  
-Eu não tenho medo de você. -Thalia falou e as outras concordaram.  
-Empate. -ela falou com um floreio sarcástico. -Deixe-me te dizer algo. -ela aproximou-se perigosamente e a garota tentou manter a pose. Não importava o quanto Thalia fosse má, Reyna sempre pareceria mil vezes pior. -Eu não me importo com o que você faça. Meus pais não ligam. Mas eu tenho a reputação de Piper pra manter porque a mãe dela já ferrou tudo. -a garota deu de ombros.  
-Apenas uma consequência.  
-Tudo tem efeitos colaterais, Grace. -Piper falou, parada ao ado de Reyna. Você pode acabar com a minha reputação, mas Reyna vai acabar com você. -Annabeth desatou a rir.  
-Por que ela defenderia você? Vocês sequer são amigas. Você sabe o sobrenome dela, McLean? -falou com desprezo o nome da garota. -Você não é nada pra ela além de uma carga. Ela te suporta porque te deve um favor.  
Piper ficou calada. Ás vezes ela sentia como se fosse isso. Ela não acreditava que houvesse algo a mais entre elas porque Reyna sempre demonstrou ser apenas... Reyna. Não havia carinho ou preocupação, ela apenas estava lá quando ela precisava de um guarda-costas e Piper nunca se importou com isso.  
-Dívida eterna ou não, melhor comigo do que contra mim. -ela falou. -E no momento, vocês estão contra. -ela pegou o cabelo de Hazel e Katie. -Desculpe, apenas estão no caminho. -bateu suas cabeças e as jogou para o canto. Elas caíram no chão e cobriram a cabeça, chorando de dor. Ela deu um giro de 180 e chutou a cara de Annabeth, que caiu de cara no vaso sanitário.  
Thalia fez uma careta de nojo, assim como Piper. Ela sorriu com antecipação ao caminhar para Thalia. Ela sempre fora uma adversária a altura.  
-Não chegue perto de mim. -ela rosnou. Reyna parou, fingiu pensar e sorriu.  
-Hmm, não. -desferiu seu punho na direção de Thalia, mas ela segurou seu braço, porém Reyna era muito mais rápida e seu chute a acertou na barriga, fazendo-a voar pelo banheiro e chocar as costas contra a parede. -Que pena, manchei sua camiseta. -Thalia levantou-se com dificuldade, havia perdido todo o ar. Estava pálida, mas defendeu-se. Foi apenas um leve pinicar no rosto de Reyna, mas ainda era um tapa. Ela pegou o braço de Thaia e grunhiu com raiva, levando-a para trás das costas da garota, que gritou de dor. Ela continuou-o torcendo. -Grite, sua vadiazinha, grite! -ela riu com sadismo.  
-Me solta! -ela gritou, mas sequer podia se mover. Reyna forçou o joelho em suas costas, esticando seu braço e ela gritou mais ainda, soltando as lágrimas de raiva e impotência.  
-Ah, eu adoro quando eles gritam. -Reyna falou. -É gratificante ver suas expressões de pavor. Embora eu prefira ver um porco se afogando no próprio sangue do que essa sua cara nojenta. -ela sibilou com raiva e nojo.  
-Sua louca, me solta! -ela riu e ouxou mais para trás o braço de Thalia ao mesmo tempo que seu joelho fazia-a dobrar as costas. Um estralo ouviu-se.  
-Oh, está doendo? Eu torci seu braço, doce Grace? -ela zombou. -Espero que esteja insuportável! -ela gritou enquanto rosnava.  
-Cherry, já chega! -Piper falou engasgada. -Pare, vai machucá-la.  
-Mas essa é a minha intenção. -ela riu, então puxou o cabelo de Thalia com uma mão e empurrou mais forte o seu joelho, fazendo-o a cair, porém sua mão em seu cabelo deteve-a e ela ficou suspensa. -Sabe, eu achava que você era mais esperta, sendo irmã do Jason. Ele se escondeu bem por muito tempo. Tive que me esforçar para me livrar dele, mas valeu a pena. Então, se você quer mesmo me ferrar, faça direito. -ela falou com um sorriso maldoso na face. Soltou o cabelo de Thalia e seu rosto bateu com força no chão.  
Ela pegou a máquina que havia caído e tirouo cartão de memória, despedaçando-o sob suas botas. Jogou a câmera no vaso e espreguiçou-se lentamente. Não sabia se era a bebida, mas sentia-se absolutamente fantástica ao dar uma surra em Grace.  
Ela era tão estúpida, assim como o irmão. Ficara perplexa. "Deve ser mal de família", ponderou. No entanto, conforme o efeito passava pela adrenalina, ela pôde pensar claramente.  
-Cherry... -Piper sussurrou incrédula perto de seu ouvido. -Ela está morta?  
-Eu não sei. -falou baixo e então suspirou, passando a mão em seus cabelos negros. -Deve ter desmaiado. -viu Katie arrastar-se até ela e virá-la. Havia sangue escorrendo de seu nariz e de sua testa. Seu braço estava completamente virado. Katie soltou um grito agudo de horror.  
-Temos que sair daqui. -ela puxou Cherry quase correndo. Um professor esbarrou nelas e falou algo como "olha por onde anda". Os corredores eram compridos, enormes. Pouco tempo depois o mesmo professor voltara correndo e gritando.  
-O que você fez? -ele gritava enraivecido.  
-Droga, corre, Reyna. -ela falou. Viraram o corredor e estavam quase nos fundos da escola. Havia uma escada meio alta e embaixo era o jardim.  
-Aonde você está indo? -Reyna parou de repente.  
-Droga, Cherry, vocçe machucou aquela garota. Talvez a tenha matado, eu não sei. Nós temos que sair fora daqui.  
-Não se foge dos problemas. Podem ficar piores. -ela bateu o pé teimosamente.  
-Não estou pedindo sua filosofia agora, mocinha. Você me segue e pronto. -ela puxou-a pelos cotovelos e começaram a correr. O professor gritou o nome dela, aparentemente furioso.  
-Droga, Pips, eles podem entrar no banheiro feminino? -perguntou alarmada.  
-Não temos tempo pra discutir moralidades. -ela pulou o corrimão pelo outro lado e aterrissou na grama, reclamando de seus sapatos novos. -Vem ou fica?  
-Não acredito que realmente perguntou isso. -ela rolou os olhos e as duas correram em direção a grade. Jogaram a bolsa do outro lado e ouviram um grito. Dois guardas corriam atrás delas.  
-Eu odeio você. -Pips resmungou enquanto tirava seus sapatos bufou e segurou na parte mais alta, puxando todo seu peso pra cima de uma só vez e, passando os quadris pro outro lado, soltou as mãos e caiu agachada. -Uma ajudinha aqui? -Pips olhou para cima e viu a garota apavorada em pular.  
-Eu te seguro. -ela pulou com um gritinho assustado e caiu em cima de Reyna. -Ah, filha duma... -ela esfregou o estômago. -Sua gorda. -reclamou do peso de Pips, mas logo estava calada porque sua mão estava na cintura de Piper e ela tinha os lábios pintados de rosa entreabertos e seus olhos estavam muito, muito grandes. Reyna logo afastou-se. -Você precisa de um regime. -falou rabugenta.  
-Cala a boca, a gente precisa sair daqui. -ela pegou a mochila e pôs os sapatos. Começaram a andar meio rápido, tentando se afastar da escola, mas não durou muito tempo porque logo reparou que alguém as seguia. Reyna puxou o braço da garota do nada e elas viraram a esquina para a terceira avenida.  
-Corre. -ela sequer olhou pra trás, apenas tentou seguir seu ritmo. As ruas eram cheias de vielas, mas todas sem saída. Piper reconheceu o lugar e em um ato inesperado puxou Reyna para uma das vielas. Havia uma cerca de arame baixa e ela usou uma caixa para pular, recebendo um olhar de desaprovação de Reyna.  
-Minha casa é duas quadras da frente. Não é longe. -ela falou com a voz baixa. Reyna não sabia porque Piper ficava tão calada em momentos de tensão, ou porque ela era tão controlada, ou porque ela parecia tão boa, tão certinha, como se fosse incapaz de machucar um mosquito, mesmo que ele estivesse picando-a.  
A casa de Piper era linda, mesmo vista por trás. Elas entraram pela porta dos fundos e se esgueiraram por trás do balcão da cozinha para a empregada não vê-las.  
-O que a gente vai fazer? -Piper olhou-a daquele jeito emburrado, como se estivesse cansada de suas perguntas e simplesmente subiu as escada. -McLlean. -sua voz soou dura e a garota suspirou.  
-Por enquanto tomar um banho. Meus pés precisamo de tratamento especial. -Reyna conteve-se para não exasperar-se, apenas seguiu-a pelos corredores luxuosos e largos, cheios de lustres, tapetes vermelhos, paredes brancas com desenhos entalhados e quadros a cada três metros.  
-E depois, Pips?  
-Carpe diem, Cherry. -ela respondeu em latim. Reyna sorriu. Só Pips pra aprender latim quando já era uma língua morta a séculos. Ela havia aprendido também e adorava falar, mas apenas porque seu pai a obrigara, por causa das "origens" romanas reais da família.  
Ela observou Piper despir-se timidamente e dirigir-se ao banheiro. Ela não tinha um corpo ruim. "Não minta, ela é fodidamente sexy", pensou consigo mesma. Finalmente lembrou-se porque mal falava com Piper. Ela era fácil de se gostar. O sorriso espirituoso, o jeito de andar, o modo como olhava por baixo dos cílios, com flertava tão facilmente, como parecia tímida e era, na verdade, uma descarada nata... Eela era tantas coisas e Reyna simplesmente a adorava. Mas tudo o que sabia sobre ela era superficial e agora entendia porque nunca quis saber mais. Estava bem não conhecer Piper, porque apenas sua presença bastava.  
"Maldita bebida", resmungou internamente. Ouviu o som da banheira se enchendo e beliscou os braços. Por que a imagem de Piper nua em uma banheira não saía de sua mente?  
-Vou te arrastar pelos cabelos, Lady Reyna. -Cherry riu baixo, mas não deixou que ela ouvisse. Não sabia o porquê, mas não gostava de rir. Perto de Piper, quando ria, a garota encarava-a maravilhada, como se fosse uma deusa e Reyna não sentia-se assim.  
Ela caminhou lentamente e encostou-se no umbral da porta, cruzando os braços e arqueando uma sobrancelha. Os lindos cabelos de Piper estavam amarrados no topo da cabeça e ela estava em uma banheira que ainda se enchia, cheia de espuma. Elvis Presley tocava em algum lugar e ela massageava as pernas de olhos fechados, cantarolando baixando.  
"Que pernas, santa Cherokee", ela quase falou em voz alta. Não sabia quanto tempo estava ali, mas Piper finalmente cansou de fingir que não a notara.  
-Cherry, vem logo. -ela resmungou feito criança. Reyna desistiu e deu um longo suspiro. Tirou as roupas e, sabendo como Piper tinha mania de arrumação, jogou-as em qualquer canto apenas para irritá-la. -Eu odeio quando você faz isso. -ela caminhou até a banheira e sentou-se.  
-Algo que eu não saiba? -esticou as pernas e elas roçaram em Piper, fazendo-a morder os lábios nervosamente. Reyna não se importou que ela estivesse incômoda, ou vermelha.  
-Você beija bem. -Reyna riu, um pouco baixo. Piper adorou aquele som.  
-Eu já sabia disso.  
-Você cheira morangos. -ela parou de rir e encarou-a sem saber o que falar. Finalmente abriu a boca.  
-Cherry... E eu cheiro morango? -Pips encolheu os ombros, mas seus olhos dançavam divertidos. Reyna estreitou os olhos e Piper afundou mais na água, tentando esconder os seios expostos.  
-Pips, eu não sei se foi a bebida, mas por favor... Não faça aquilo de novo. -ela falou lentamente. Piper enrugou a testa.  
-Mas porque? -Cherry quase riu.  
-Não acredito que está me perguntando isso. É tão óbvio. -elas ficaram em silêncio. Piper, sem entender. Reyna, entendendo menos ainda. Piper suspirou alto.  
-O que nós vamos fazer, Reyna? -ela perguntou em espanhol. Cherry sorriu minimamente. 'Reyna' significava rainha em espanhol. Piper via-a como algo de beleza superior, um modelo a ser copiado, mas nunca aperfeiçoado.  
-Nós vamos esperar. Uma hora ela acorda e tudo fica bem. -Piper bufou.  
-Eu estava falando da gente.  
-Oh. -Reyna exclamou. Ela não saia o que dizer. Perto dela, Reyna nunca sabia o que dizer. A verdade era que aquela era uma de suas conversações mais longas desde que se encontraram.  
-Bem, estou realmente preocupada. -Reyna franziu a testa para o olhar temeroso de Piper. -Sobre Thalia. -ela falou. Reyna confundiu-se mais ainda. A garota mudava de assunto constantemente, não conseguia manter uma ideia fixa na cabeça?  
-Eu acho que não vai ficar tudo bem. -Reyna falou. Piper discordou.  
-Talvez tenhamos um tempo para pensar em algo. Se eles estão nos procurando, aqui será o último lugar. -Reyna riu.  
-Não é o contrário? -Piper desafiou-a com o olhar.  
-Esta é uma doce ironia, Reyna. Eu não vim pra casa porque queria uma massagem nos meus lindos pés. -Reyna arqueou a sobrancelha cética. -Vou te dizer o pensamento deles, cara Reyna. Eles acreditam que não iremos para casa porque acreditamos que será o primeiro lugar que eles irão procurar. Então eles procurarão nos lugares mais estranhos, o que não esperam é que eu tenha uma mente tão brilhante e faça exatamente o contrário.  
-Espera, você pensou nisso quando? -ela abriu a boca em espanto.  
-Quando eu vi que Thalia estava pálida e sangrando feito morta e Katie estava gritando feito uma louca. Eu sabia que precisaríamos fugir e já comecei a elaborar para onde iríamos. -encolheu os ombros. -Então me ocorreu o pensamento de que eu estava indo para exataente aonde eles iriam me procurar. Na casa de um conhecido, pedir ajuda e logo desaparecer, mas não iria tão longe. -Reyna finalmente pôde fechar a boca. -Então me ocorreu que eles só viriam para cá muito tarde, pois conhecendo minha mãe, ela não faria nada.  
Os lábios de Reyna se apertaram em uma linha dura. -Me pergunto o que minha mãe vai fazer. -então um sorriso maldoso surgiu em seu rosto. -Papai vai rastrear minha conta bancária, o que é uma pena porque o dinheiro é automaticamente transferido para uma outra conta que ele não sabe que eu tenho.  
-Reyna! -Piper exclamou e depois riu. -Que audácia. -elogiou. A garota encolheu os ombros.  
-Fazemos o que é preciso pela liberdade. -Piper ergueu os joelhos até o peito e encostou a cabeça neles. Reyna desligou a água, já que a enorme banheira estava cheia. Desse jeito, Piper evitava qualquer contato com ela. Ela deitou e relaxou seu corpo imediatamente. -Vamos nos esconder até quando, Pips?  
-Eu não sei. -ela falou desanimada. Reyna observou-a. Com seus olhos caleidoscópios brilhando daquele jeito, podia jurar que ela estava pensando em um plano. Os planos de Piper sempre eram os melhores. Embora não fosse uma perita, ela sempre sabia como matar aula sem ser pega.  
Reyna fechou os olhos e deixou que a sensação torpe a invadisse. Ela soltou um gemido de satisfação quando suas costas relaxaram. Então sentiu um corpo em cima dela, mas não abriu os olhos. Não queria vê-la, ou sentí-la... Sabia que cairia, que não resistiria.  
Piper era pecaminosamente bela.  
-Olha pra mim, Reyna. -ela falou e estava séria. Abriu os olhos, tentada por sua voz macia. Ela estava com os braços apoiados na borda acima dela e isso fazia seus seios ficarem a mostra. Seu corpo estava inclinado, sem encostar no dela, mas suas coxas estavam roçando na barriga de Reyna. Ela suspirou.  
-O que você quer? -falou com a voz baixa, desejosa. -Por que me tenta desse jeito, Pips? Sabe o quão ruim eu posso ser? Sabe o quanto merece algo melhor do que... eu?  
-Mereço você e é isso que importa. Eu te quero, aqui, agora. Nada mais importa porque você está aqui, tão perto, mas não posso tocar-te. Sabe o quanto é frustrante? -ela franziu a testa.  
Reyna não se atreveu a esboçar emoção. Sabia o que estava havendo. Piper a queria. Simples. Mas se ela se permitisse, se apaixonaria por Piper.  
Porque, maldição, aquela garota era simplesmente incrível!

* * *

**_Capítulos gigantescos pra quem gosta :p  
Elogios, sugestões, ideias malucas... Não se acanhem::: reviews :P_**


	3. Chapter 3

O banheiro não cheirava mal e esse era um bom começo. As duas ficavam ali por horas, ás vezes o dia inteiro. Pagavam alguém pra responder a chamada no lugar delas. Piper normalmente não matava aula, mas professor substituto não passava nada na sala.  
Depois de um longo tempo de reflexão, Piper aceitou o cigarro. Tossiu nas primeiras duas vezes e depois foi se acostumando. Reyna tirou um Jack Daniel's da bolsa e tomou um longe gole. Tinha mais resistência a bebidas, depois de tanto experimentar, assim ela não ficaria bêbada tão fácil. Deu alguns goles para Piper, mas ela já estava ficando meio tonta.  
-Para de tomar isso, Pips. -ela riu com a cara de perdida da garota.  
-Hm, eu gostei. -ela fez uma careta de desagrado quando Reyna tirou a garrafa de sua mão.  
-Tem que se acostumar, China. -ela brincou com a menina. Pips bufou e sentou-se ao lado dela, voltando a tragar o cigarro. Seus olhos nem eram tão puxados assim. -Gostou desse também? -ela afirmou com a cabeça e virou o rosto, encarando Reyna. Seus rostos estavam pertos e a bebida fazia efeito em sua mente. -Hmm, Pips, que tal você se afastar um pouco? Ta calor demas hoje, sabe? -a garota rolou os olhos.  
-Até quando você vai fingir que não quer me beijar? -Reyna riu.  
-Não é fingimento. Você sabe que eu não quero.  
-Então por que beijou aquele dia? -Reyna bufou.  
-Porque estávamos em uma festa, bêbadas, e você queria deixar o Jason puto por achar que eu sou lésbica e ele não teria chances. -Pips deu uma risada alta.  
-Mas ele não teria chances mesmo. -elas riram. -Ele é um idiota. -falaram juntas e voltaram a rir.  
-Você está bêbada, vai se arrepender disso depois.  
-É disso que é feita a minha vida. Arrependimentos. Eu tento ser como você, fazer de tudo um pouco, ser mais livre, não ligar pra o que dizem, mas eu nunca tento o suficiente.  
-Você nao precisa ser igual a mim, Pips. -ele tragou o cigarro e voltou a olhar para o teto do banheiro. -Eu gosto de você assim.  
Elas ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que Pips cansou-se daquilo. Ela puxou o rosto de Reyna e beijou a garota. No começo ela tentou afastar.  
-Pips, eu já falei que... -a língua da garota entrou em sua boca e ela gemeu com o gosto de Reyna. Por falar nisso, tudo cheirava a morangos em Reyna. Era um cheiro bom, um gosto entorpecedor junto ao da bebida. Reyna puxou a garota para o seu colo e afundou a mão em seus cabelos. Logo elas estavam no chão, ofegantes e ávidas por contato. Um ruído mínimo de risada ecoou no banheiro quando a mão de Reyna escorregou para baixo da camiseta da outra e apertou seus seios.  
Ela achou que fosse Pips, mas então notou que havia alguém mais no banheiro. Ela levantou o rosto e deu de cara com alguma garota do terceiro ano que filmava a cena. Levantou-se como se não fosse nada e ajudou Pips a pôr-se de pé.  
-O que está fazendo? -a garota desligou a câmera.  
-Gravando. -Reyna deu um sorriso irônico.  
-Oh, não me diga. Achei que estivesse dançando tango. Por que estava me filmando?  
-Eu vou mostrar pra todo mundo. -Pips riu atrás de Reyna, que pôs as mãos nos bolsos como se estivesse entediada e reacendeu o cigarro.  
-Quem mais está aí? -ela perguntou ao ouvir um barulho. Mais três garotas saíram de dentro dos boxers. Pips costumava chamá-las de "gangue mata barbies".  
O nome dela era Thalia. Ela era a irmã de Jason, o babaca. As outras garotas eram suas fieis seguidoras. Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque e Katie Gardner.  
Annabeth era uma vaca. Hazel era uma garota dócil que ela ainda não havia entendido porque estava com aquelas vadias. Katie só pensava em cereal, não havia muito o que detestar nela.  
-Eu quero que você se ferre. -ela falou com seu tom de "vadia nível mestre".  
-É, assim como você ferrou o Jason. -a outra garota, de cabelos louros falou. Annabeth.  
Reyna lembrou-se de que havia feito um acordo com o diretor. Ela daria provas de que ele usava drogas dentro da escola e em troca não chamariam o seu pai para falar sobre suas "faltas frequentes", ou melhor, suas matanças de aulas.  
-Mesmo? Qual o destino dele? Reabilitação ou cadeia? -ela riu alto. -Ah, isso não importa, porque se você fizer isso, o seu destino será uma cova. -ela rosnou e jogou o cigarro no chão, amassando-o com a bota de couro bem trabalhado com cara de coturno.  
-Eu não tenho medo de você. -Thalia falou e as outras concordaram.  
-Empate. -ela falou com um floreio sarcástico. -Deixe-me te dizer algo. -ela aproximou-se perigosamente e a garota tentou manter a pose. Não importava o quanto Thalia fosse má, Reyna sempre pareceria mil vezes pior. -Eu não me importo com o que você faça. Meus pais não ligam. Mas eu tenho a reputação de Piper pra manter porque a mãe dela já ferrou tudo. -a garota deu de ombros.  
-Apenas uma consequência.  
-Tudo tem efeitos colaterais, Grace. -Piper falou, parada ao ado de Reyna. Você pode acabar com a minha reputação, mas Reyna vai acabar com você. -Annabeth desatou a rir.  
-Por que ela defenderia você? Vocês sequer são amigas. Você sabe o sobrenome dela, McLean? -falou com desprezo o nome da garota. -Você não é nada pra ela além de uma carga. Ela te suporta porque te deve um favor.  
Piper ficou calada. Ás vezes ela sentia como se fosse isso. Ela não acreditava que houvesse algo a mais entre elas porque Reyna sempre demonstrou ser apenas... Reyna. Não havia carinho ou preocupação, ela apenas estava lá quando ela precisava de um guarda-costas e Piper nunca se importou com isso.  
-Dívida eterna ou não, melhor comigo do que contra mim. -ela falou. -E no momento, vocês estão contra. -ela pegou o cabelo de Hazel e Katie. -Desculpe, apenas estão no caminho. -bateu suas cabeças e as jogou para o canto. Elas caíram no chão e cobriram a cabeça, chorando de dor. Ela deu um giro de 180 e chutou a cara de Annabeth, que caiu de cara no vaso sanitário.  
Thalia fez uma careta de nojo, assim como Piper. Ela sorriu com antecipação ao caminhar para Thalia. Ela sempre fora uma adversária a altura.  
-Não chegue perto de mim. -ela rosnou. Reyna parou, fingiu pensar e sorriu.  
-Hmm, não. -desferiu seu punho na direção de Thalia, mas ela segurou seu braço, porém Reyna era muito mais rápida e seu chute a acertou na barriga, fazendo-a voar pelo banheiro e chocar as costas contra a parede. -Que pena, manchei sua camiseta. -Thalia levantou-se com dificuldade, havia perdido todo o ar. Estava pálida, mas defendeu-se. Foi apenas um leve pinicar no rosto de Reyna, mas ainda era um tapa. Ela pegou o braço de Thaia e grunhiu com raiva, levando-a para trás das costas da garota, que gritou de dor. Ela continuou-o torcendo. -Grite, sua vadiazinha, grite! -ela riu com sadismo.  
-Me solta! -ela gritou, mas sequer podia se mover. Reyna forçou o joelho em suas costas, esticando seu braço e ela gritou mais ainda, soltando as lágrimas de raiva e impotência.  
-Ah, eu adoro quando eles gritam. -Reyna falou. -É gratificante ver suas expressões de pavor. Embora eu prefira ver um porco se afogando no próprio sangue do que essa sua cara nojenta. -ela sibilou com raiva e nojo.  
-Sua louca, me solta! -ela riu e ouxou mais para trás o braço de Thalia ao mesmo tempo que seu joelho fazia-a dobrar as costas. Um estralo ouviu-se.  
-Oh, está doendo? Eu torci seu braço, doce Grace? -ela zombou. -Espero que esteja insuportável! -ela gritou enquanto rosnava.  
-Cherry, já chega! -Piper falou engasgada. -Pare, vai machucá-la.  
-Mas essa é a minha intenção. -ela riu, então puxou o cabelo de Thalia com uma mão e empurrou mais forte o seu joelho, fazendo-o a cair, porém sua mão em seu cabelo deteve-a e ela ficou suspensa. -Sabe, eu achava que você era mais esperta, sendo irmã do Jason. Ele se escondeu bem por muito tempo. Tive que me esforçar para me livrar dele, mas valeu a pena. Então, se você quer mesmo me ferrar, faça direito. -ela falou com um sorriso maldoso na face. Soltou o cabelo de Thalia e seu rosto bateu com força no chão.  
Ela pegou a máquina que havia caído e tirouo cartão de memória, despedaçando-o sob suas botas. Jogou a câmera no vaso e espreguiçou-se lentamente. Não sabia se era a bebida, mas sentia-se absolutamente fantástica ao dar uma surra em Grace.  
Ela era tão estúpida, assim como o irmão. Ficara perplexa. "Deve ser mal de família", ponderou. No entanto, conforme o efeito passava pela adrenalina, ela pôde pensar claramente.  
-Cherry... -Piper sussurrou incrédula perto de seu ouvido. -Ela está morta?  
-Eu não sei. -falou baixo e então suspirou, passando a mão em seus cabelos negros. -Deve ter desmaiado. -viu Katie arrastar-se até ela e virá-la. Havia sangue escorrendo de seu nariz e de sua testa. Seu braço estava completamente virado. Katie soltou um grito agudo de horror.  
-Temos que sair daqui. -ela puxou Cherry quase correndo. Um professor esbarrou nelas e falou algo como "olha por onde anda". Os corredores eram compridos, enormes. Pouco tempo depois o mesmo professor voltara correndo e gritando.  
-O que você fez? -ele gritava enraivecido.  
-Droga, corre, Reyna. -ela falou. Viraram o corredor e estavam quase nos fundos da escola. Havia uma escada meio alta e embaixo era o jardim.  
-Aonde você está indo? -Reyna parou de repente.  
-Droga, Cherry, vocçe machucou aquela garota. Talvez a tenha matado, eu não sei. Nós temos que sair fora daqui.  
-Não se foge dos problemas. Podem ficar piores. -ela bateu o pé teimosamente.  
-Não estou pedindo sua filosofia agora, mocinha. Você me segue e pronto. -ela puxou-a pelos cotovelos e começaram a correr. O professor gritou o nome dela, aparentemente furioso.  
-Droga, Pips, eles podem entrar no banheiro feminino? -perguntou alarmada.  
-Não temos tempo pra discutir moralidades. -ela pulou o corrimão pelo outro lado e aterrissou na grama, reclamando de seus sapatos novos. -Vem ou fica?  
-Não acredito que realmente perguntou isso. -ela rolou os olhos e as duas correram em direção a grade. Jogaram a bolsa do outro lado e ouviram um grito. Dois guardas corriam atrás delas.  
-Eu odeio você. -Pips resmungou enquanto tirava seus sapatos bufou e segurou na parte mais alta, puxando todo seu peso pra cima de uma só vez e, passando os quadris pro outro lado, soltou as mãos e caiu agachada. -Uma ajudinha aqui? -Pips olhou para cima e viu a garota apavorada em pular.  
-Eu te seguro. -ela pulou com um gritinho assustado e caiu em cima de Reyna. -Ah, filha duma... -ela esfregou o estômago. -Sua gorda. -reclamou do peso de Pips, mas logo estava calada porque sua mão estava na cintura de Piper e ela tinha os lábios pintados de rosa entreabertos e seus olhos estavam muito, muito grandes. Reyna logo afastou-se. -Você precisa de um regime. -falou rabugenta.  
-Cala a boca, a gente precisa sair daqui. -ela pegou a mochila e pôs os sapatos. Começaram a andar meio rápido, tentando se afastar da escola, mas não durou muito tempo porque logo reparou que alguém as seguia. Reyna puxou o braço da garota do nada e elas viraram a esquina para a terceira avenida.  
-Corre. -ela sequer olhou pra trás, apenas tentou seguir seu ritmo. As ruas eram cheias de vielas, mas todas sem saída. Piper reconheceu o lugar e em um ato inesperado puxou Reyna para uma das vielas. Havia uma cerca de arame baixa e ela usou uma caixa para pular, recebendo um olhar de desaprovação de Reyna.  
-Minha casa é duas quadras da frente. Não é longe. -ela falou com a voz baixa. Reyna não sabia porque Piper ficava tão calada em momentos de tensão, ou porque ela era tão controlada, ou porque ela parecia tão boa, tão certinha, como se fosse incapaz de machucar um mosquito, mesmo que ele estivesse picando-a.  
A casa de Piper era linda, mesmo vista por trás. Elas entraram pela porta dos fundos e se esgueiraram por trás do balcão da cozinha para a empregada não vê-las.  
-O que a gente vai fazer? -Piper olhou-a daquele jeito emburrado, como se estivesse cansada de suas perguntas e simplesmente subiu as escada. -McLlean. -sua voz soou dura e a garota suspirou.  
-Por enquanto tomar um banho. Meus pés precisamo de tratamento especial. -Reyna conteve-se para não exasperar-se, apenas seguiu-a pelos corredores luxuosos e largos, cheios de lustres, tapetes vermelhos, paredes brancas com desenhos entalhados e quadros a cada três metros.  
-E depois, Pips?  
-Carpe diem, Cherry. -ela respondeu em latim. Reyna sorriu. Só Pips pra aprender latim quando já era uma língua morta a séculos. Ela havia aprendido também e adorava falar, mas apenas porque seu pai a obrigara, por causa das "origens" romanas reais da família.  
Ela observou Piper despir-se timidamente e dirigir-se ao banheiro. Ela não tinha um corpo ruim. "Não minta, ela é fodidamente sexy", pensou consigo mesma. Finalmente lembrou-se porque mal falava com Piper. Ela era fácil de se gostar. O sorriso espirituoso, o jeito de andar, o modo como olhava por baixo dos cílios, com flertava tão facilmente, como parecia tímida e era, na verdade, uma descarada nata... Eela era tantas coisas e Reyna simplesmente a adorava. Mas tudo o que sabia sobre ela era superficial e agora entendia porque nunca quis saber mais. Estava bem não conhecer Piper, porque apenas sua presença bastava.  
"Maldita bebida", resmungou internamente. Ouviu o som da banheira se enchendo e beliscou os braços. Por que a imagem de Piper nua em uma banheira não saía de sua mente?  
-Vou te arrastar pelos cabelos, Lady Reyna. -Cherry riu baixo, mas não deixou que ela ouvisse. Não sabia o porquê, mas não gostava de rir. Perto de Piper, quando ria, a garota encarava-a maravilhada, como se fosse uma deusa e Reyna não sentia-se assim.  
Ela caminhou lentamente e encostou-se no umbral da porta, cruzando os braços e arqueando uma sobrancelha. Os lindos cabelos de Piper estavam amarrados no topo da cabeça e ela estava em uma banheira que ainda se enchia, cheia de espuma. Elvis Presley tocava em algum lugar e ela massageava as pernas de olhos fechados, cantarolando baixando.  
"Que pernas, santa Cherokee", ela quase falou em voz alta. Não sabia quanto tempo estava ali, mas Piper finalmente cansou de fingir que não a notara.  
-Cherry, vem logo. -ela resmungou feito criança. Reyna desistiu e deu um longo suspiro. Tirou as roupas e, sabendo como Piper tinha mania de arrumação, jogou-as em qualquer canto apenas para irritá-la. -Eu odeio quando você faz isso. -ela caminhou até a banheira e sentou-se.  
-Algo que eu não saiba? -esticou as pernas e elas roçaram em Piper, fazendo-a morder os lábios nervosamente. Reyna não se importou que ela estivesse incômoda, ou vermelha.  
-Você beija bem. -Reyna riu, um pouco baixo. Piper adorou aquele som.  
-Eu já sabia disso.  
-Você cheira morangos. -ela parou de rir e encarou-a sem saber o que falar. Finalmente abriu a boca.  
-Cherry... E eu cheiro morango? -Pips encolheu os ombros, mas seus olhos dançavam divertidos. Reyna estreitou os olhos e Piper afundou mais na água, tentando esconder os seios expostos.  
-Pips, eu não sei se foi a bebida, mas por favor... Não faça aquilo de novo. -ela falou lentamente. Piper enrugou a testa.  
-Mas porque? -Cherry quase riu.  
-Não acredito que está me perguntando isso. É tão óbvio. -elas ficaram em silêncio. Piper, sem entender. Reyna, entendendo menos ainda. Piper suspirou alto.  
-O que nós vamos fazer, Reyna? -ela perguntou em espanhol. Cherry sorriu minimamente. 'Reyna' significava rainha em espanhol. Piper via-a como algo de beleza superior, um modelo a ser copiado, mas nunca aperfeiçoado.  
-Nós vamos esperar. Uma hora ela acorda e tudo fica bem. -Piper bufou.  
-Eu estava falando da gente.  
-Oh. -Reyna exclamou. Ela não saia o que dizer. Perto dela, Reyna nunca sabia o que dizer. A verdade era que aquela era uma de suas conversações mais longas desde que se encontraram.  
-Bem, estou realmente preocupada. -Reyna franziu a testa para o olhar temeroso de Piper. -Sobre Thalia. -ela falou. Reyna confundiu-se mais ainda. A garota mudava de assunto constantemente, não conseguia manter uma ideia fixa na cabeça?  
-Eu acho que não vai ficar tudo bem. -Reyna falou. Piper discordou.  
-Talvez tenhamos um tempo para pensar em algo. Se eles estão nos procurando, aqui será o último lugar. -Reyna riu.  
-Não é o contrário? -Piper desafiou-a com o olhar.  
-Esta é uma doce ironia, Reyna. Eu não vim pra casa porque queria uma massagem nos meus lindos pés. -Reyna arqueou a sobrancelha cética. -Vou te dizer o pensamento deles, cara Reyna. Eles acreditam que não iremos para casa porque acreditamos que será o primeiro lugar que eles irão procurar. Então eles procurarão nos lugares mais estranhos, o que não esperam é que eu tenha uma mente tão brilhante e faça exatamente o contrário.  
-Espera, você pensou nisso quando? -ela abriu a boca em espanto.  
-Quando eu vi que Thalia estava pálida e sangrando feito morta e Katie estava gritando feito uma louca. Eu sabia que precisaríamos fugir e já comecei a elaborar para onde iríamos. -encolheu os ombros. -Então me ocorreu o pensamento de que eu estava indo para exataente aonde eles iriam me procurar. Na casa de um conhecido, pedir ajuda e logo desaparecer, mas não iria tão longe. -Reyna finalmente pôde fechar a boca. -Então me ocorreu que eles só viriam para cá muito tarde, pois conhecendo minha mãe, ela não faria nada.  
Os lábios de Reyna se apertaram em uma linha dura. -Me pergunto o que minha mãe vai fazer. -então um sorriso maldoso surgiu em seu rosto. -Papai vai rastrear minha conta bancária, o que é uma pena porque o dinheiro é automaticamente transferido para uma outra conta que ele não sabe que eu tenho.  
-Reyna! -Piper exclamou e depois riu. -Que audácia. -elogiou. A garota encolheu os ombros.  
-Fazemos o que é preciso pela liberdade. -Piper ergueu os joelhos até o peito e encostou a cabeça neles. Reyna desligou a água, já que a enorme banheira estava cheia. Desse jeito, Piper evitava qualquer contato com ela. Ela deitou e relaxou seu corpo imediatamente. -Vamos nos esconder até quando, Pips?  
-Eu não sei. -ela falou desanimada. Reyna observou-a. Com seus olhos caleidoscópios brilhando daquele jeito, podia jurar que ela estava pensando em um plano. Os planos de Piper sempre eram os melhores. Embora não fosse uma perita, ela sempre sabia como matar aula sem ser pega.  
Reyna fechou os olhos e deixou que a sensação torpe a invadisse. Ela soltou um gemido de satisfação quando suas costas relaxaram. Então sentiu um corpo em cima dela, mas não abriu os olhos. Não queria vê-la, ou sentí-la... Sabia que cairia, que não resistiria.  
Piper era pecaminosamente bela.  
-Olha pra mim, Reyna. -ela falou e estava séria. Abriu os olhos, tentada por sua voz macia. Ela estava com os braços apoiados na borda acima dela e isso fazia seus seios ficarem a mostra. Seu corpo estava inclinado, sem encostar no dela, mas suas coxas estavam roçando na barriga de Reyna. Ela suspirou.  
-O que você quer? -falou com a voz baixa, desejosa. -Por que me tenta desse jeito, Pips? Sabe o quão ruim eu posso ser? Sabe o quanto merece algo melhor do que... eu?  
-Mereço você e é isso que importa. Eu te quero, aqui, agora. Nada mais importa porque você está aqui, tão perto, mas não posso tocar-te. Sabe o quanto é frustrante? -ela franziu a testa.  
Reyna não se atreveu a esboçar emoção. Sabia o que estava havendo. Piper a queria. Simples. Mas se ela se permitisse, se apaixonaria por Piper.  
Porque, maldição, aquela garota era simplesmente incrível!

* * *

**_Capítulos gigantescos pra quem gosta :p  
Elogios, sugestões, ideias malucas... Não se acanhem::: reviews :P_**


	4. Chapter 4

O tráfego da Pennsylvania Ave estava calmo naquela manhã, mas claro, a hora do rush já havia acabado e ele havia perdido o horário para o trabalho novamente. Levantou-se, frustrado e sem nada para fazer. Ocorreu-lhe que não queria ficar em casa, então ligou para o escritório da polícia.  
-Escritório Federal de Investigação, Rose Smith. Em que posso ajudá-lo?  
-Rose, sou eu. Percy. -escutou um grunhido de desaprovação dela.  
-Onde você está, mocinho?!  
-Eu perdi o horário. Chego em quinze minutos. Apenas entretenha-o e então ele nunca vai saber que eu não cheguei ainda. -ela suspirou.  
-Você me mete em cada uma.  
-Eu sei, amor. Eu te recompenso depois. -ouviu-a bufar.  
-Bem, devo te dizer que sou bem exigente.  
-Certo, sorvete e um filme meloso idiota? -ela riu.  
-Claro. Te vejo mais tarde. -desligou. Suspirou. Rose era uma ótima amiga, sempre cobrindo suas costas.  
Vestiu-se rapidamente e acenou para um taxi. Como o combinado, chegou em quinze minutos. Começou a trabalhar e sequer viu o tempo passar. Já era hora do café da tarde, ele não havia almoçado e não sentia fome.  
-Tentando compensar o tempo perdido? -ouviu uma voz rouca em seu ouvido. Segurou-se para não cair de joelhos e implorar para que o fodesse. Droga, era o seu chefe. E daí que ele era fodidamente gostoso? Ele tinha que se controlar. Virou-se e lá estava ele, impecável em seu terno azul marinho.  
-Como descobriu? -ele torceu a boca.  
-Rose parecia muito animada em falar sobre um certo caso. Ela quase me enganou, sabe?  
-O que me delatou?  
-Você não estava na reunião das sete e eu ouvi o pessoal comentando. -Percy suspirou. Devia ser mais cuidado, aquele homem não era o Diretor do FBI à toa.  
Seu nome era Apollo Cravelyan e era seu chefe. Seu fodidamente gostoso chefe. Eles eram bons amigos, mas ele costumava cobrar bastante no trabalho. E como era palpável, Percy tinha uma queda do tamanho do Himalaia por seu amigo/chefe.  
Ele tinha cabelos loiros/dourados e olhos azuis escuros divertidos. Era um eterno adolescente, mimado, divertido, rabugento e mulherengo. No trabalho ele era outra pessoa, um homem competente e decidido, não o cara de vinte e sete anos que não sabe qual cor do lençol colocar pra combinar com seu novo pôster do Star Trek.  
-Qual é a desculpa dessa vez? -ele cruzou os braços e Percy sentiu-se intimidado, sufocado. Sua sala era escura e fechada e ele precisava de ar.  
-Não tem desculpa. Eu simplesmente dormi demais. -Apollo suspirou.  
-É bom que não invente desculpas, significa que está amadurecendo e eu tenho esperanças nisso. -fez uma pausa que Percy calculou ser programada para tornar a discussão mais séria e efetiva. "Que dramático", pensou. -Desde que compense as horas atrasadas, eu não vou puni-lo, mas Percy... Eu realmente apreciaria que você fosse mais responsável. -ele concluiu.  
Percy molhou os lábios disfarçadamente. Punição? Oh, ele queria muito sua punição. De preferência ser fodido bem duro contra a mesa de seu escritório.  
-Desculpe. -ele suspirou. -Você sabe como eu sou, não consigo evitar me descuidar. -Apollo sorriu genuíno, dessa vez mais amigo do que chefe.  
-Tudo bem. Pode parar pra descansar, se quiser. -ele tirou a mão dos bolsos e saiu porta afora. Percy desafrouxou a gravata.  
Era tão frustrante! Ele era o chefe da polícia, bem sucedido e respeitado e tão jovem, mas caramba! Tremia-lhe todo o corpo só de pensar em encarar Apollo. Ele era fodidamente atraente, poderoso, musculoso, alto, intimidador... Era seu amigo, sim, mas mesmo assim...  
As coisas tendem a piorar com o tempo e ele não mais aguentava se molhar toda vez que Apollo tomava banho em sua casa e saía quase nu, caminhando descaradamente com aquela bunda perfeita em sua frente. E ele ainda tinha a audácia de insinuar que não gostava de atenção e que era pra ele parar de "secar" o seu traseiro.  
Claro, ele falava brincando, mas o pau duro de Percy não estava brincando quanto a necessitar avidamente aquela boca nele, subindo e descendo e aliviando sua tensão.  
Droga, ele precisava de uma massagem. Suas costas doíam. Mas não queria parar. Não queria pensar em seus problemas. Resolver problemas alheios era bem mais distrativo do que frustrar-se com o longe/perto de Apollo.  
Concentrou-se no seu trabalho. Precisava mapear certas áreas onde ocorrera latrocínios, todos nas redondezas de Manhattan. Eram frequentes, em horários diferentes, mas que tinham um padrão e suas vítimas nunca eram idosos ou crianças. Como se fosse algum código de honra de ladrão. Bufou com o pensamento.  
Tão concentrado estava que não reparou que já havia passado do seu horário até que Rose entrou e o fez saltar da cadeira.  
-Desculpe. -murmurou. -Concentrado?  
-Muito. -falou. Olhou para o relógio em sua mesa e espreguiçou-se. Eram quase nove horas da noite, seu turno acaba as seis. -Oh, obrigado. -ele falou quando Rose pôs um copo de café expresso em sua mesa.  
-Espero não ter levado uma bronca. -ele sorriu cansado.  
-Não, apenas um empurrão para a almejada responsabilidade que Apollo nunca terá. -ele brincou e Rose sorriu.  
-Bem, suponho que perdi o meu direito a sorvete ilimitado.  
-Sim, perdeu. -mostrou a língua infantilmente e ela riu mais ainda.  
-Vou te deixar trabalhar até morrer. -ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. -Até amanhã, Jack.  
-Até. -ele sorriu com seu apelido. Jack de Jackson, seu sobrenome. Ocorreu-lhe que Rose arranjava apelido pra todo mundo, menos pra Apollo. Talvez não houvesse um apelido pro cara, porque apenas FODÍVEL, GOSTOSO e OH MEU DEUS, MAIS FORTE, lhe vinham a mente.  
Ele balançou a cabeça, perplexo. Desde quando ele era tão descarado? Levantou-se e abriu as cortinas, assim como a porta de vidro. A sacada era pequena, mas arejada. Ele pegou o café e sorveu-o lentamente. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.  
Ouviu um barulho na sala ao lado e olhou. A luz do escritório de Apollo estava acesa, então ele ainda estava lá. Não conseguia encontrá-lo na sala, talvez estivesse na sala de cópias, já que Rose havia ido embora. Não muito depois sentiu um calor quente por todo o corpo ao ver Apollo parado na porta. Ele estava sem o terno, a camiseta pra fora da calça e a gravata frouxa.  
-Não acha que deveria ir pra casa?  
-Não tenho nada pra fazer lá. -respondeu. Apollo entrou em seu escritório e sentou-se na mesa dele, observando-o com o rosto curioso de criança. Percy riu e virou o rosto, mordendo os lábios, gesto que não passou despercebido a Apollo.  
-Não faça isso. -ele falou.  
-O quê? -perguntou confuso.  
-Não morda a boca. -falou. -É... estranho. -Percy sentiu-se confuso. Terminou de tomar o café e jogou o copo no lixo. Aproximou-se de Apollo.  
-Por que é estranho? -franziu a testa. Apollo franziu a testa igualmente.  
-Não é estranho que você me deseje? -ele perguntou confuso. Percy teria se sentido constrangido, mas Apollo parecia confuso quanto a isso também.  
-Bem, é óbvio, mas não estranho. -o outro continuou parecendo confuso o que fez Percy corar. -Olha, você é atraente, então é óbvio. E isso não o torna estranho.  
-Eu acho que seja estranho. -ele voltou a expressão séria. -Não há nada para se desejar em mim.  
-Seu corpo incrivelmente sexy serve? -Apollo deu uma risada idiota de adolescente sem noção, sua risada típica.  
-Bem, talvez sirva. -ele encolheu os ombros e empurrou Percy contra o vidro da varanda, fazendo-o gemer longamente quando o calor se fez mais forte. -Eu te afeto tanto assim? -perguntou. -Percy não conseguiu falar. As mão de Apollo estava puxando seu cabelo e a outra apertava suas nádegas. -Belo traseiro, Percy. -ele murmurou divertido. Mordeu a boca e lhe deu um tapa sonoro, que o fez empurrar-se contra ele gemendo.  
-Você tirou o dia pra me enlouquecer? -ele rosnou.  
-Oh, claro que não, Poseidon não gostaria de ver seu filhinho de quatro na minha mesa, sendo fodido do jeito que eu quero fazer. -o rapaz gemeu e contraiu as nádegas.  
Seria uma visão terrível se seu pai, o grande Senhor dos Mares, encontrasse o deus do Sol, seu melhor amigo, fazendo as coisas que ele dizia querer fazer.  
-No entando, eu estou tentado a ver o quanto você pode me desejar, Perseu. -ele rapidamente o virou e o fez apoiar-se na mesa de costas. Abaixou suas calças e acariciou o traseiro de Percy, assistindo satisfeito o quanto ele se contraía e se arrepiava a cada toque. Sabia que ele estava duro como uma pedra, não precisava verificar isso. Apenas o jeito como ele se continha para não empurrar-se contra ele era suficiente. -Abra as pernas. -Percy ofegante obedeceu. Apollo ajoelhou-se e lambeu suas coxas, mordiscando de olhos fechados. Aquela pele era tão macia, tão desejável...  
O tom do bronzeado não o deixara menos branco, apenas menos fantasmagórico. Ele subiu a boca por suas coxas, contendo-se para não tocar a si mesmo. Percy era um pedaço de mau caminho e ele não queria nem saber de Poseidon, ele o foderia se assim desejasse.  
O gemido do garoto foi alto o suficiente para seu ego, mas ele queria mais. Viu como ele empurrou-se contra sua boca quando sua língua tocou suas bolas. Ele cravou as unhas na mesa para não gozar. Era terrível o jeito como aquele maldito o tinha sob suas mãos.  
Apollo separou mais ainda as pernas de Percy e puxou seus quadris em direção a sua boca para chupá-lo. O rapaz gemeu sem conter-se. A língue dele estava "lá"... Bem "lá" onde ele queria tanto ser fodido, e sua língua estava fazendo isso por ele e parecia estar gostando porque ele ronronava baixo enquanto chupava e saboreava.  
Dois dedos entraram sem dó nele e Percy arqueou-se mais ainda, gritando seu nome sem pudor. Pra quê essa merda de vergonha, ele não se importava que a varanda estivesse aberta e toda Washington pudesse ver o Diretor do FBI metendo os dedos na bunda de um cara completamente e insanamente desejando ser penetrado, ele apenas queria que ele continuasse.  
-Hmmm, mais. -ronronou e Apollo gostou do som suplicante de sua voz.  
-Oh, desculpe, não estou ouvindo. -Percy não ligou pro seu orgulho, embora ele tivesse muito. Ele repetiu mais alto, quase gritando que era dele e que faria qualquer coisa por ele. "Apenas não pare", ele clamava interiormente. Apollo meteu outro dedo e ele já estava ofegante. A mão do loiro foi parar em sua ereção e ele apenas pôde pensar "Oh não" e já estava perto de gozar. Os dedos dele meteram fundo uma e outra vez, até que ele virou-o e começou a chupar sua ereção.  
Seus olhos azuis observavam-no atentamente. Ele era fodidamente perverso quando fazia aquilo, lentamente, chupando um doce e ronronando e fechando os olhos daquele jeito...!  
-Mais rápido. -ele implorou. Apollo parou.  
-Fode minha boca. -ele falou. Percy não pensou outra vez e agarrou-o pelos cabelos. Começou a meter em sua boca uma e outra vez. Ele raspou as unhas nas coxas de Percy e fechou os olhos, gemendo audivelmente, mesmo com a boca fechada. Parecia implorar com aqueles olhos azuis para que fosse mais duro e Percy assim o fez. Pôs as duas mãos em sua cabeça e a manteve no lugar.  
-Abre mais a boca. -ele falou e Apollo obedeceu, recebendo sua recompensa por uma estocada funda em sua gloriosa cavidade. Não aguentou e liberou sua ereção, bombeando-a rápido enquanto observava as reações de Percy.  
O garoto começou a gemer alto e dizer coisas incoerentes sobre o quão fodidamente gostoso ele era. Claro, ele sabia disso, mas Poseidon sempre zombava de sua aparência de garoto riquinho mimado e saber que aquilo excitava Percy, o filho dele, apenas o fazia querer enlouquecer mais e mais aquele pedaço de carne saborosa.  
Ele gozou na boca de Apollo e caiu sobre a poltrona. Apollo riu e levantou-se, tirando-o da poltrona e sentando-se nela em seguida. Fez Percy encostar o peito e a cabeça na mesa e espancou seu traseiro. O garoto gemeu alto, gostando da sensação. Viu-o mover o traseiro descaradamente e molhou os lábios. O que não faria para tê-lo movendo-se daquele jeito em seu colo.  
Como se lesse seus pensamentos ele virou-se e puxou as calças de Apollo pra baixo e arrancou sua camiseta. De costas para ele, sentou-se abruptamente em seu membro e grunhiu.  
-Ah, porra. -ele praticamente gritou. Começou a subir e descer, obscenamente, rebolando com uma maestria que deixou Apollo nas nuvens. Nenhuma mulher jamais fizera aquilo com ele. E ali estava ele, seu melhor amigo, filho de Poseidon, movendo sua bunda gostosa daquele jeito tão descarado. Ele puxou o quadril de Percy em direção a ele e riu quando ele arqueou-se e gritou seu nome. Havia sido tão fundo, ele sentira a próstata de Percy.  
-Eu posso fazer isso o tempo todo, você sabe, não? Te foder no mesmo ponto e não parar até que você tenha gozado o suficiente pra desmaiar. -ele afirmou avidamente com a cabeça em uma maneira desesperada de suplicar que não o fizesse porque ele já estava duro o suficiente. -Você quer gozar? -ele perguntou, mordendo a orelha de Percy.  
-Sim. -bateu em seu traseiro. -Argh! -gritou. Aquele havia doído.  
-Mais alto. Eu quero que o prédio inteiro escute. Eu quero que o Olimpo escute como você é fodidamente louco por mim.  
E ele o fez. Sem vergonha, era isso o que ele era, Apollo pensou. Havia gritado como uma vadia e não se envergonhava, ao contrário, pedira por mais.  
Desplomou-se no peito de Apollo, suspirando forte.  
-Droga, o síndico vai me olhar de cara feia. -ele e Apollo riram, mas Percy logo parou porque aquilo fazia-o se contrair e não era um bom sinal que Apollo ainda estivesse duro. Ele levantou-se, mas Apollo puxou-o de volta, fazendo-o abrir mais as pernas para senti-lo mais fundo.  
-Eu ainda não terminei. -ele choramingou.  
-Minha bunda ta doendo, droga. -Apollo riu.  
-Eu sei. E eu gosto disso. -colocou Percy no chão de quatro. -Eu quero que cada vez que você sente, doa pra caramba, e que se lembre que você prefere sentar em mim. -um tapa forte veio e empurrou-se contra Apollo. -Maldição, não me provoca. -ele grunhiu. Percy rodou seus quadris, forçando Apollo a segurar-se nele. -É vingança, por acaso?  
-Por que eu faria isso, ahh, chefe? -perguntou com um tom malicioso. Apollo mordeu a boca e começou a se mover, calando o rapaz. Percy abriu mais as pernas e inclinou-se para frente quando o outro tapa veio, fazendo-o se contorcer ao redor de Apollo.  
-Eu vou te punir, você está sendo muito desrespeitoso. -saiu e depois meteu fortemente, "até o fundo e além", segundo Percy.  
Apollo seguiu naquele ritmo por um bom tempo, até que os clamores de Percy o venceram e ele caiu por cima do rapaz, derramando-se dentro dele.  
Ficaram no chão por alguns minutos, encarando o teto e ofegantes.  
-Eu tenho que ir pra casa. -Percy falou. Levantou-se e com alguma dificuldade por causa do corpo dolorido vestiu a roupa. Ajeitou a gravata como pôde e pegou a pasta. -Seria melhor que não ficasse aqui. Seria suspeito que encontrassem um deus grego nu na minha sala. -e virou-se saindo.  
Ah, Percy e suas piadinhas. Sorriu feito um idiota. Um dia ele ainda seria estapeado sem dó naquele traseiro perfeito por ter uma língua tão afiada.

* * *

_**Um capítulo especial pra quem gosta de Apolercy. Divirtam-se!**_


End file.
